The Gates of Time
by Mushin27
Summary: Kagome often wondered what it would take for her to be able to walk in the time of Yokai again


Into the Past

When she laid in the grass and gazed through the canopy of trees above, it was easy for her imagination to do the rest of the work to make her feel as if she was still in the past. She could almost hear the fire crackling, and Inuyasha bickering with whomever currently held his attention; Shippo digging in her worn yellow backpack looking for snacks and Miroku getting his hand slapped for its' lecherous intentions, she thought with a laugh. Breathing in deeply, she imagined she still lived in the time of Yokai and humans once again, a time where she was, at one point, certain she belonged.

It's been 7 years since Kagome traveled through the Bone Eaters Well, on a one-way ticket back to the future. After the defeat of Naraku and subsequent destruction of the Sacred Jewel, the well closed and she was never able to make her way back. And as much as she has worked to integrate herself back into modern Japan, she couldn't help but feel like a piece of her soul remained in the past.

Kagome had made an honest effort to move on and was proud of what she had accomplished. After coming home and graduating high school, she deferred her college education for a year, while she spent time trying to learn who she was, away from the memory of being the Shikon Miko. By the end of that year, she felt she was ready to move forward and knew the next step she wanted to take in her life. She decided to receive further education to enter into the medical field, after all, it had always been in her nature to care for other people.

The sound of a car horn brought her back to her senses, and looking at her phone, she realized she would be late if she kept daydreaming. Standing up and brushing loose leaves and grass off, Kagome made her way towards the bus station.

The movement of the bus lulled Kagome back into her prior line of thought; she must be feeling sentimental today, she humored. Her reflection showing in the window, she watched the crowded streets of Tokyo, fly past in a blur, as they slowly thinned out to reveal more trees and natural landscape. When the bus met her stop, she grabbed her small duffel bag and walked the rest of the way to her destination.

XxX

Kagome entered the familiar dojo after removing her shoes and went to change into her training attire. She pulled her black compression leggings on and tied her kimono style top around her waist. She couldn't help but feel the irony while looking at herself in the mirror, that she would have fared much better in the feudal era if she had the body and practice that she had now. She didn't let the years soften her body and mind, instead, she sharpened her mind and honed her body by learning kendo, and various martial arts. They were something she turned to as a companion and a therapy. Taking one final look in the mirror, she tied her long wavy locks up and made her way to the back of the dojo.

"Sensei", Kagome gave a respectful bow as she walked towards the back wall housing various training weapons.

"Ah, Kagome, how wonderful to see you again." Hatsumi-sensei said with a respectful nod of his head. He reached to grab a wooden _bokken _off the wall next to him and handed it to Kagome. "I sense that a good sparring session could you do some good." A knowing smile graced his lips.

Kagome found Hatsumi-sensei during her year of deferment. It was her mother's suggestion that taking up a hobby might do her well, and when Kagome thought of what she wanted to do, she felt that training at a dojo would help provide some type of fulfillment; it was something she could do that would help connect her to the life she once lived with her friends. Hatsumi-sensei was brutal and didn't go easy on her 'because she was a girl'. He trained her the way he would any respectable man who walked through his doors. Over the years she trained with him, she felt a shift in their dynamic, and she felt confident to turn to him as a mentor. He is the only person, save her family, that she had ever disclosed her true history with. Instead of mocking or assuming her senile, he merely looked at her with a smile, and a glint in his eyes, and continued on with their lesson. In a way, she felt he somehow knew her better than she knew herself.

An hour later found Kagome covered in a sheen of sweat, as she tucked her bokken into her belt, and bringing her hands up to bow to her opponent.

"Thank you, Sensei…you were right, I did need a good spar today." She said, a relaxed smile on her face, her breathing starting to even out. She made her way to the back wall adorned with various training weapons and placed her bokken back in its' place.

"You should visit home Kagome. I think seeing your family and spending time at the shrine would do you well. I'm sure they miss having you there."

Kagome's lips turned down, guilt starting to build in her chest. After she got back, it almost felt too much for her to spend time at her family's shrine at times; it was like pouring salt into her wounds. She still saw her family of course, she relied greatly on them for support. But it was not often at the home she grew up in.

She looked out the windows towards the sun starting its descent towards the horizon. "I think you're right, I think some time with my family would do me good. Thank you, Sensei." She gave a bow of respect and made her way out to change.

XxX

"Good morning Ruka!" Kagome smiled as she made her way into the hospital unit that she worked in. She set down her own cup of tea at the nurse's station, as she walked over to hand her friend her own cup.

"You're a life-saver, thank you!" Ruka gushed as she took a long drink of her coffee. Ruka and Kagome had become good work friends, with Ruka being a nurse at Tokyo General, while Kagome was a fresh out of school Physical Therapist Assistant, specializing in post-surgical patients.

"How was your day off?" Ruka asked, sipping on her coffee and filling out a patients' chart. Kagome pulled out one of her own patients' chart to review how their progress was over her day off.

"It was nice and relaxing. I ran some errands, got in a good workout, and spent the evening reading." Kagome said as she tapped her pen against the counter she stood at. She got a sly smirk on her face, as she looked back down at her chart. "How was your shift with Daisuke?" She almost laughed when she heard Ruka start choking on her coffee, face turning red. Ruka scanned their surroundings to make sure they were alone.

"I've got it bad Kagome! I mean, at one point we were both in the break room, and I got all nervous, and he looked at me and asked if I was feeling ok." Her breathing quickened to match the quick pace she was talking at, and her growing embarrassment, "then I started stuttering, because I can't even talk like a normal human around him!" She wailed as she covered her face with her hands and leaned back against the counter they were working at. "He must think I'm crazy." She said while shaking her head from embarrassment. Kagome couldn't help but let out a little laugh, feeling for her friend.

"He probably thinks its endearing," she tried to reassure, "I'm telling you, I just know he's interested in you! You just need to be yourself. You are a smart and wonderful woman; anyone would be lucky to be with you." She said as she stood with her chart under her arm and smiled at her friend. As if their conversation had the ability to summon its' subject, Daisuke walked around the corner just as Kagome was turning to head towards her patients' room.

"Oh Daisuke," Kagome said, glancing back in his direction, "I think Ruka might need an assist with the patient in 318." She saw Ruka turn red as a tomato, as Kagome turned with a sly smile and made her way to her destination.

XxX

The thrum of her _reiki_ danced around the edges of her skin, imperceptible to the human eye. She felt the heat of it filling her core, as she worked to control the energy as it traveled to various parts of her body. After Kagome had disclosed her past to Hatsumi-sensei, he started to include lessons focusing on meditation, to work to exercise her control of her spiritual powers. He claimed he had enough practice from growing up in a family of priests, to know the basics of spiritual powers.

Over time Kagome gained the ability to call it forth without needing any outside source of impending threat, as was required of her untrained abilities in the feudal era.

"Your reiki is a part of you Kagome, just as you control the use of your arms, you are able to control your power within and call it to action. Focus on it, it is an entity that is part of you." Hatsumi-sensei once told her.

Breathing deeply, she visualized her powers forming in her hand, as if she was holding something in her palm. Hearing an amused huff from her sensei, she opened her eyes. There in the palm of her hand, she saw the glowing pink form of her spiritual powers, in the shape of an arrow. She watched its' wispy edges hover, as if awaiting her orders.

"Well done, Kagome. You are getting better and better every time." She gave a slight smile, as she focused on calling her reiki back within, and put her hand back in her lap. She felt proud that she had trained well enough to finally be able to call upon her powers at will.

"Have you thought more about visiting your family?" Hatsumi-sensei asked after a short while.

Kagome looked up, "I made plans with mama to go visit this weekend. She was so excited and said that Sota would be home from university to be there as well."

A smile graced her sensei's face, "this time will do you good. Enjoy your time with them, it is important to make sure your family knows that you love them." A content moment of silence passed before he continued, "You should also visit the well. In order for us to move forward, we have to accept our past for what it is." Kagome's brows furrowed slightly, her sensei didn't often bring up the well, as he knew it was a tender subject for her. She nodded to him, to show she understood.

As they stood to finish their session with their customary bow, Hatsumi-sensei motioned for Kagome to join him to the back of the room, where his desk was located. Laying on it was a beautifully lacquered box. Gently opening it, he pulled out the contents to hand to Kagome.

"I want you to have this Kagome. Always keep it with you." He said, as he pressed a tanto into her waiting hands. Holding it up, she admired the beautiful leather and metal craftsmanship of the handle. She gingerly pulled the blade free of its wooden sheath and saw the freshly oiled steel glint in the sunlight shining through the dojo windows. At the base of the blade near the handle, in traditional kanji, said the simple words 'Kagome Higurashi-Shikon Miko'. She felt her eyes start to swell, and her vision become blurry. She looked up at her sensei, confusion on her face.

"Kagome, you have, and always will be the Shikon Miko, whether you are in the past or present. Keep this with you and don't be afraid of who you are." She had never heard her sensei press a matter as much as he was, but she trusted him, so she would follow his advice. She put the blade back in its sheath and lunged forward to hug her sensei in a hug, "Thank you" she whispered with broken speech.

XxX

Kagome walked up the concrete staircase leading to her family's home and shrine. It was a beautiful sunny day, and the smell of the flowers was a welcome change from that of the city and hospital; the warm rays of the sun caressed her face in-between the shadows of the shaking leaves. She raised her eyes to the grandeur of the Goshinboku and watched as the shimenawa hanging from it swayed in the light summer breeze. She was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of her mother calling from the house.

"Oh Kagome!" Her mother ran to her with excitement and brought Kagome into a warm embrace. She whispered how much she missed seeing her at the shrine.

"I missed you too mama, I'm sorry it's been a few months since I've been back." Kagome held her mother, like she held a lifeline.

"Come inside, I just prepared lunch, and your grandpa and Sota are eating." Her mother turned, pulling Kagome by the hand, back to the house. When they walked inside, Sota jumped up from his chair and wrapped her in a bear hug; she still wasn't used to the fact that her younger brother now passed her in height.

"Sota, I missed you! How is school? Are you eating enough? Are you dating? How is your job?" She got out in a jumble of excitement. Sota laughed, "It's good, yes, maybe and good." She turned to her grandpa and knelt to his level to greet him properly, his age finally starting to reflect in his abilities.

"Grandpa, it is so good to see you." She said, as she buried her head into his neck in a hug; the smell of his after shave a welcome reminder of home. "Kagome, don't forget to remind me later that I found the most interesting little trinket that I wanted to show you." He said in his usually wobbly voice.

"Of course, grandpa." Kagome smiled warmly at him.

Lunch was a lively affair, full of everyone catching the rest of the family up on their life. Sota was excitedly working towards his degree, with his plans after being to come back and take over the family shrine; her mother was currently sharing the duties with grandpa. Grandpa, of course, still protested ever needing to retire, but admitted it did sound nice to have days where he could just sit around and play shoji all day. After lunch, grandpa made his way to his room for an afternoon nap, and Sota had to step out to answer a phone call that Kagome suspected had to do with whomever he was 'maybe' dating.

"How are things really, Kagome?" Her mother asked as they sat on the couch together. "Is work ok? You aren't lonely there, are you?"

"No mama, work is good, and I have lots of friends that keep an eye out for me." Kagome brought her warm cup of tea to her lips. "I feel like I've finally created a name for myself and I really enjoy what I do." Weight seemed to lift off of her mother's shoulder's, opening up room for a bit of giddiness.

"So, tell me…are you seeing anyone special?" She winked.

Laughing, Kagome brought her cup down. "No mama, I'm not. I haven't really dated since Hojo." Shortly after she started up at the University, Kagome and Hojo crossed paths, and casually started to date. When he wanted to take things to the next level, she felt it best to break things off, as she didn't feel she could give him what he needed in a relationship: all of her. "I don't know why, but no matter how much I try, I just feel like a part of me is missing. And I can't commit to someone while that's gone."

Thoughtfully and carefully, her mother brought up a subject that wasn't often spoken of these days. "Is it because of Inuyasha?"

Kagome's fingers thrummed on the side of her cup. She carefully thought of the best words to accurately portray her feelings. "In a way, yes, but not in the way you think. I did love Inuyasha, and had I been able to stay with him, I imagine our friendship might have grown to a deeper relationship." She looked out the window towards the well house, "if I were to see him now though, I'm not sure that that would be the direction I would want our relationship to go." She sat in contemplation, wondering her next words. "It's not like there's anyone else, but it feels as if we were always destined to be close companions, rather than in love." She let out a heavy sigh, "The reason that I feel like I can't move on with anyone now, is because I feel like I left a part of me on the other side of the well, and I'm not ready to let her go yet." She looked at her mother's face, worried that what she said had hurt her. Instead what she found was understanding.

Her mother took a moment, before slowly starting, "Kagome…I want you to know, that should you ever have a chance to find your way back to the past, we understand. Your grandpa, Sota and I would never hold it against you if you chose to stay."

Kagome felt a warm stream slowly fall down her cheeks, "Mama, do you mean it?" she whispered. Her mother gathered her into a hug and held her against her shoulder.

"We would miss you fiercely Kagome, don't get me wrong. But I have always felt you had a destiny far greater than this time could provide." She felt her mother's tears soak into her hair. "I am so proud of what you've made of yourself here but have always noticed the way you would look towards the well." She pulled back and held Kagome's face in her hands, "If you can never make it back to the past, we will be here to love and support you. If you manage to find the door of time again and choose to walk through it…we will still always love and support you."

XxX

The weekend was nearing its' end, and Kagome was preparing to make her trek home, as she had to work the following day. Kagome's mother still took her self-designated duty of backpack-packer very seriously, and made sure that Kagome had freshly laundered clothing, toiletries, a book and plenty of snacks for travel; Kagome's tanto was strapped securely in the back pocket. They all stood out under the Goshinboku to say their goodbyes.

"Mama, I'm pretty sure you have me packed up well enough to go on a long trip, not the 2-hour train ride home." She laughed, and she hugged her mother tightly.

"I guess you could call it a habit at this point." Her mother smiled back. Sota and grandpa walked over to say their respective goodbyes. Kagome turned and waved goodbye as she walked towards the staircase to leave the shrine, "I love you all so much!" she called out to them. She was about to descend the stairs when she heard her grandfather calling her name.

"Kagome, wait! I forgot to give something to you!" He started making his way slowly over to the well house, where he liked to store items of significance. Kagome ran over to meet him there and touched the warn wood around the well with fondness on her face as she waited.

"I forgot I wanted to give this to you while you were here. It is this interesting little trinket that I got, that is supposed to be held by held by a Miko to bring good luck. I felt it fitting that you have it."

"It's for a Miko? What is it grandpa?" She knew that many of the things that grandpa usually acquired carried no actual power (not that she would ever tell him that), but seeing as how it is for a Miko, she found herself curious. Mama and Sota walked up behind her, also curious as to what it could be.

Grandpa opened a satchel and pulled out an Omamori, made of a beautifully designed red brocade silk, which was attached to a golden chain. "I ran across someone who told me I should give this to you, since it is meant to be carried by a Miko." Kagome's sense perked up, curiosity even higher…. very few in this time knew that she was a Miko.

"…who was it, grandpa?"

"Someone named Hakumi-no that's not right…Hats- "Kagome was truly baffled now and cut in, "Hatsumi-Sensei?" She questioned, just as grandpa lifted the Omamori over her head to rest around her neck.

"Hatsumi, yes, that's the one!"

Just as the Omamori landed, and confusion dawned on Kagome's face, she felt a pull within her soul that she thought she might never feel again.

"Mama, grandpa, Sota- "She started to panic as blue light started to glow within the well. Her instincts told her what was about to happen, so she knew she was running out of time. "I love you!" She yelled over the sound of power emanating from the well; her breathing started to quicken, and she felt her body being pulled back.

"Kagome, please be safe! We love you!" She heard her mother yell back, just as Kagome fell backwards into the well.

**Authors Note:**

I was encouraged to start writing as a way of sparking my imagination and channeling my creativity. I've had a handful of ideas floating around, and finally sat down to start putting them together. I have always been fond of the story and characters of Inuyasha, so i though that would be a great place to start to draw inspiration. I was also loosely inspired by the song Someone You Loved, written by Lewis Capaldi.

As I am writing purely to create and channel my thoughts, I am not interested in harsh critique or flames. That being said, should you have something constructive to say or ideas for the story, I would love to hear them.


End file.
